


Rain

by Tilperiel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, sappy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilperiel/pseuds/Tilperiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two elves in caught out in a summer rainstorm in hot and humid Gondolin. One-shot written as a gift. nothing but pure unadulterated fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It was hot. Unbearably so and humid, too much even for elves. It had been now for weeks and everyone was growing irritable and lethargic, snapping at one another and generally not being in the mood to do very much.

Turgon had even relaxed orders so as most of them could have some time off, light duties only and for the duration there was a quicker rotation in practice on the walls and the gates to allow people to spend less time working in the armour they wore. There was little training going on too, the thought of swinging a sword about or pulling back a bow for hours on end most unwelcome.  
The King’s square and the fountains of the south were fair crowded with people wanting to cool down, as were the baths too. Laurefindil had spent his fair share of time at them, naturally, coping with the heat with better spirits than most and able to laugh and smile, much to the irritation of a few, though most were cheered by his good humour.

Now he sat on the side of the King’s Fountain, bare feet in the water and happy just to watch those about him. Elflings splashing about and their parents calling after them. Others just lounging and chatting in the deep and cooling waters. Of course Ehtelë was there too, he’d barely been out of the water whenever he wasn’t on duty recently. He was surprised he hadn’t shrivelled up like a prune. Chuckling to himself, Laurefindil leaned over to say just that when there was a loud clap of thunder from above and he stopped short, looking skyward.

Unseen by those below, dark clouds had rolled in from seemingly nowhere over the mountains and now moved on fast winds to quickly cover Anar and the square grew dim. Shortly after that first rumble fat drops of rain began to fall, pattering on the waters and causing squeals to sound around them as the elflings protested and parents made moves to hurry them indoors. Others stood and made their moves too, heading indoors from the sudden downpour, but with smiles upon their faces as the weather finally broke.

Turning to the waters Laurefindil looked to the dark haired ellon that was still there, non plussed about the rain and laughed. “Perhaps we should make a move too Vanimaer?" he suggested, offering a hand to help him out.

He took it and stood, climbing over the stone rim and standing before him wrapped a towel about his form, dripping wet. He had a playful spark in his eye and the golden haired elf offered him a lopsided smile. They were about the only ones left in the courtyard by now, one regarding the other, wondering what they were thinking. 

"Isn’t it beautiful?" said Ehtelë after a moment," a look of sheer delight upon his face which he lifted to the skies, eyes closed as the droplets fell.

Laurefindil watched him, smile softening and rose to stand with him. “It truly is," he said quietly, thinking that they were probably not talking about the same thing and when Ehtelë lowered his gaze to him once more he closed the space between them and with arms wrapping about his waist leaned forwards to capture his smiling lips. 

The storm went on, the rhythmical sound blending with the noise of the great fountain behind them and the two elves lingered still, uncaring of that or anything else, as they kissed in the summer rains.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write shorter things and a few longer pieces as one-shots on occasion as gift. You can find me for more Glorfindel stuff on my Tumblr goldenglorfindel if you're interested :)


End file.
